Coz I need you and I miss you
by Jen Laithe
Summary: A DMGW songfic one shot... Can their love keep them together, or will they be driven apart? To Vanessa Carlton's Thousand Miles.


_Making my way down town  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
and I'm home bound_

Scenery flashing past the train window, Ginny couldn't properly focus at the speeding countryside. Bundled into her fist lay a crumpled sheet of parchment, partially soggy and partially unreadable. Clenched in the fist that would never release it. The handwriting wound its way along the page, swirls marking that of a neat writer.__

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
making a way  
through the crowd

The tall blonde haired 7th year walked along the train corridors, for the last time. He looked into the carriage windows as he went, checking for somebody he really wanted to see. She plagued him, ever since their last night together in the boy's dormitory. They couldn't be together anymore; their families wouldn't allow them to be together, so the boy had resigned himself to the fact he could no longer date his red-haired vixen.

_  
And I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder  
if I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by  
cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight_

Ginny leant her forehead against the pane of glass, tears running slowly down her pale cheeks. She had been happy, for the first time in many years. She looked down at her now grown up body, and onto her lap, where a small black kitten lay sleeping. _His_ farewell present to her. She stroked its soft black head, and recalled many moments shared with the boy she had come to love. Her first time, shared with him. She loved him so much, and she didn't want it to end this way.

_  
It's always times like these  
when I think of you  
and I wonder  
if you ever think of me_

Draco paused outside, what looked at first like, an empty carriage before noticing the solitary figure in the corner of the seating, a small dark creature curled on their lap. He lifted a hand silently to the glass pane between them, and stood there for a moment, before lowering it again. The door was shut, and he couldn't open it, told himself not to open it. He couldn't allow his feelings to release into the world. Not anymore, not again. She had this effect on him, and he couldn't make it possible anymore. Not if he wanted to survive.__

Cause everything's so wrong  
and I don't belong  
living in  
your precious memory

Slowly stepping back, he leant against the back of the train, watching his girl through the window. Not his girl, he scolded his thoughts. She wasn't his anymore, however much he loved her. He covered his eyes with his hands, sighing into them, before stepping forwards again, and resting the bridge of his nose on the glass. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley." He murmured softly, before turning, and striding onwards down the train.

_  
'Cause I need you  
and I miss you  
and now I wonder  
if I could fall  
into the sky  
do you think time  
would pass me by, oh  
'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
if I could just see you... tonight_

Ginny looked up and towards the door, as she heard someone's soft voice. A voice she recognised and held near to her heart. She saw him, but only for the briefest moment, before he vanished out of sight from the window, his lovely blonde hair floating around his surreal clear face. She sighed, and looked back out to the window. "I love you, Draconis Malfoy." She sighed, resting her head back onto the cold glass.__

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
I, I've fallen...

Draco stopped as soon as he was far enough away from the carriage that the girl had been nestled in. He leant against the wall, and slid down it, landing on the floor heavily, pulling his legs into his chest. His throat made a choking noise, and he wrapped his arms around his knees, and rested his forehead on his kneecaps.

"Draco… Are you okay?" A voice came to him; a voice Draco recognised as his best friend's, Blaise.

"Yes, Blaise. I'm okay." He replied, looking up at his friend, eyes full of thanks for his support. "I've just got to let go of the past… and make my future."

"I don't know what you're talking about mate, but yes, sounds good." Blaise smiled, before going back to his former activity.__

Making my way down town  
waking fast  
faces pass  
and I'm home bound

_  
_Ginny stepped casually off the train as it arrived in the station, kitten curled up in the crook of her arm. Her face was paler than usual, her hair fanning out behind her as the soft breeze rumbled down the platform. She spotted her family, and Harry, Hermione and Ron getting off the train further down, and yet turned away, just in time for him to climb down for the train ahead of her.

She lowered her gaze to the floor, pulling the kitten closer to her.__

Staring blankly ahead  
making my way  
making a way  
through the crowd

_  
_Draco paused, one foot off the train, the other still balanced on the edge. His eyes were on the girl just in front of him, and he kept them there, unable to do anything else. He was silent for a few moments, before walking towards her, and stopping just within reach, reaching to stroke the kittens head.__

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as she watched his hands stroke the soft eyes of her little Lucifer, named by Draco himself. She looked up at him, just to find her gaze locking with his.

He smiled softly, before raising his hand, resting against the side of Ginny's face.

"It's Goodbye Ginevra. For now, anyway."

"For now?" Ginny replied, hope fluttering inside her heart.

"Let's see what the future delivers, shall we?" He replied, before turning, and leaving the station without saying another world.

Ginny blinked, confused, yet hope rising and fluttering inside her chest.__

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight

**Exactly one year later;**

Ginny stepped off the train, a young cat bundled in her arms, long red hair tied back into a loose ponytail. She unclipped her head girls badge from the front of her uniform, and waved her final farewells to her friends. She smiled, watching her comrades unboard the train, before her eyes slid onto a tall figure standing alone in the steam that still filtered its way along the platform. He began to approach her, and Ginny smiled winningly.

"Ginevra?" The only person other than her mum to call her that; it was him.

"Draconis?" Ginny replied, resting the cat down onto the floor.

"Oh, Ginny…" Draco hurried forwards, carefully moving around the cat, before grabbing Ginny and spinning her about, before pulling her to him and kissing her soundly.

What seemed like hours later, he pulled away, smiling softly at his little vixen. "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked sincerely, pulling a small navy box from his pocket.

Ginny laughed happily, wrapping her arms around her tall stranger's neck. "Draco Malfoy, I would love too." She smiled happily, and sealed her promise with a sweet kiss.

**AN :**** Lyrics by Vanessa Carlton; Thousand Miles**


End file.
